


Немного про свадьбы и похороны

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Никогда не любил свадьбы, – суховато признался Дерек.<br/>– Я тоже, – ответил Стайлз, допивая свой коктейль и тоже поднимаясь с места. – Но я так уж и быть потанцую с тобой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного про свадьбы и похороны

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся фильмом «Четыре свадьбы и одни похороны», все герои гораздо старше своего канонного возраста, клише и штампы в наличии

Свадьба № 1

 

Свадебный оркестр заиграл «Любовь вокруг нас»*, Скотт прикончил четвертый бокал неразбавленного виски и активно помахал рукой официанту. В его глазах ощутимо читалась цель: допиться этим вечером до чертиков. Но он, по крайней мере, не проявлял агрессии или свойственной бывшим любовникам ревности. Это был способ немного забыться.

Стайлз перевел взгляд на танцпол, где в самом центре шатра невеста танцевала со своим отцом. Эллисон была прекрасна в длинном белом платье, Крис кружился с ней по залу, и пышные юбки развевались вокруг их ног. Гости расступились, предоставив место, и наблюдали за танцем. Эллисон не прекращала улыбаться, так как умела только она — искренне и лучисто. И Стайлз в какой-то мере понимал отчаяние Скотта.

Они с Эллисон встречались шесть лет. Шесть лет против десяти месяцев, что она провела с Айзеком, прежде чем приняла его предложение. Стайлз признавал, что новообразованная пара казалась более прочной и счастливой, хотя Скотту в жизни бы не признался.

Скотт был его другом, ну а Айзек… Айзек просто сделал ее безоговорочно счастливой и, если верить Лидии, беременной. Эллисон давно хотела ребенка, а еще она хотела спокойной жизни. Айзек к тридцати уже мог похвастаться хорошей стабильной работой в банке, сбережениями на личном счете, которых с лихвой хватило на первый взнос за «домик ее мечты» в северной части города. И обожанием, отчетливо светившимся в его глазах, когда он находился рядом с ней.

Скотт работал в пожарной части. Он с юных лет мечтал спасать жизни. Сначала подрабатывал в ветеринарной клинике Дитона и помогал матери в больнице. А затем закончил с отличием Академию и вот уже восемь лет служил городу, снискав немало поощрений и наград за проявленную доблесть. Эллисон никогда не ставила ультиматумов, но Стайлз знал, что именно работа Скотта развела их два года назад.

Песня закончилась, Айзек вышел на танцпол и перехватил у Криса свою новоиспеченную жену. Оркестр заиграл медленную мелодию, Эллисон прильнула к плечу Айзека и заскользила за ним по паркету. Они наслаждались обществом друг друга, и это явно бросалось в глаза.

К их столику подошла Кира в ядовито-розовом платье подружки невесты и плюхнулась на сидение рядом со Скоттом. Ее рука словно случайно приземлилась в дюйме от его ладони — Скотт быстро ее одернул.

Стайлз заметил, как уголки губ Киры дрогнули и опустились вниз.

— Делаем ставки? — с наигранным весельем спросила она.

Скотт не ответил и посмотрел вообще в другую сторону.

— Ставки? — поинтересовался Стайлз, размышляя о том, почему же Скотт продолжает мучить себя и не видит ту, что прямо у него под носом. После Эллисон у него были девушки, но ни одни отношения так и не переросли во что-то серьезное.

Кира глуповато улыбнулась, скрывая свои неловкие попытки флирта.

— Да. Лидия говорит, что будет мальчик, и Эллисон так думает. А вот Айзек хочет девочку. Эрика ставит на мальчика — говорит, что из женской солидарности, но я думаю, она что-то знает…

— Извините, — вскочил Скотт, чуть не опрокинув плетеный стул. Кира тоже встала.

— Тебе помочь?

— Я в туалет. Сам разберусь, — грубовато ответил он, и Кира тут же покраснела, усаживаясь на место.

Когда Скотт ушел, Стайлз не стал просвещать ее, что эту тему она затронула зря. В конце концов, они все уже давно выросли, и у каждого была своя взрослая жизнь, которую они строили, как хотели. Если Кира думала, что упоминание деликатного положения Эллисон покажет Скотту, что она «занята», что ж, это только ее дело.

После ухода Скотта Стайлз решил отвлечь Киру и указал кивком в другой конец зала.

— С кем это Джерард? — Стайлз уже несколько раз взглядом цеплялся за этого парня и уже было решил, что чокнутый дедушка Эллисон нанял себе телохранителя. Джерард больше часа о чем-то беседовал с ним, и Стайлз мог поклясться, что ни единого раза не заметил даже легкой ухмылки на хмуром лице незнакомца.

Кира обернулась. Зал был лишь наполовину полон, большинство гостей после официальной части с тостами и глупыми шутками уже покинули свои места за столиками и либо прогуливались по шатру, либо отправились в сад.

Где-то с полчаса назад Стайлз тоже выходил наружу и видел, как Бретт и Эрика скрылись в доме. Эта неугомонная парочка любила эксперименты в неожиданных местах, и Стайлз не удивился бы, узнав, что они решили пощекотать себе нервы сексом в кабинете Криса, на туалетном столике Виктории или в девичьей постели Эллисон.

Они встречались всего месяц и были абсолютно невыносимы.

— Оу… Это Дерек или Дик… — откликнулась Кира и задумалась, скривив губы. — Нет, кажется, все-таки Дерек. Ты разве не слышал, как он произносил тост? Они с Айзеком дружат уже лет десять.

— Я выходил отлить, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

— Они играли в одной бейсбольной команде в колледже, и Айзек ухлестывал за его старшей сестрой, но это было сто лет назад.

Стайлз представил себе женское подобие Дерека, и это было… смешно. Особенно если не опускать из общей картинки щетину и грубоватые, почти хищные черты лица. Да и фигура у Дерека была вполне ничего, насколько Стайлз мог судить. Ему нравились крупные парни, еще со времен членства в школьной команде по лакроссу и их бурного романа с Дэнни.

— Он похож на вышибалу.

— Ну-у-у-у… Возможно, ты прав, Лидия говорила, что Хейлы владеют охранным агентством в Лос-Анджелесе.

Стайлз не удивился подобной осведомленности, потому что точнее Лидии обо всех и вся не знал никто.

В очередной раз скользнув взглядом по Дереку, который даже не думал поворачиваться в их сторону, Стайлз с сожалением снова переключился на Киру. Такие экземпляры с ярко выраженной мужественностью и маскулинностью чаще всего на все двести процентов гетеросексуальны и безумно привлекательны для женщин. А если прибавить к этому настороженный взгляд и нелюдимость (кто в своем уме предпочтет компанию Джерарда, когда в шатре толпы женщин?) — Дерек явно защищал свой статус холостяка от лишних посягательств и, скорее всего, был занят. А может, даже женат, обручен или с кем-то встречался.

К их столику подобрался отец и сел рядом со Стайлзом, приземлив на белоснежную скатерть полупустой стакан. Отец не так уж часто позволял себе выпить, но Стайлзу все равно не нравилось видеть его под воздействием алкоголя.

— О чем болтаете? — спросил он.

— О друге Айзека, — тут же ответила Кира. — Дереке.

— О Хейле? — сходу понял отец.

Стайлз удивился.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Дерека — нет, но вот Талия, его мать, и Питер Хейл когда-то жили здесь. Жаль, что им пришлось переехать, Дерек тогда еще пешком под стол ходил.

Кира покрутила между пальцев стебель живого цветка, прикрепленного к ее руке наподобие браслета. Это напомнило Стайлзу о выпускном, но тогда Кира была моложе, раз в десять легкомысленнее и бегала за Гринбергом.

— Лидия говорит, он грубиян.

— Лидия считает грубиянами всех мужчин, которые не пали ниц перед ней, — с улыбкой ответил Стайлз.

Лидия могла быть супер-умницей, но иногда в ней просыпалась настоящая стерва, которая требовала регулярных подношений и жертв. Впрочем, она их стоила, каждого чертового каприза.

Стайлз всегда знал, что отношения с ней никогда не перерастут в иную плоскость. И не только потому, что он гей, Лидия всегда воспринимала его исключительно как друга. Но Стайлз все равно зачастую изображал отвергнутого ухажера, оставляя пространство для легкого флирта. Им обоим нравилась эта игра, пусть она и заставляла нервничать парней Стайлза и зачастую бесила Джексона.

— Нужно проверить как там Скотт, долго его нет, — решил Стайлз, стянув неудобный пиджак, и закинул его на соседний стул.

— Кстати, Шон просил тебя перезвонить ему, — сообщил отец. — Сказал, что ты не берешь трубку.

Стайлз напрягся, но все-таки кивнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось втягивать в свои отношения с парнями отца, но об этом следовало думать до того, как переспал с его курсантом, столкнувшись с ним в «Синема».

Пэрриш на их ритуальном субботнем завтраке задразнил его, цитируя Шона и чушь, которую тот нес о «вспыхнувшей искре» и «любви с первого взгляда». Шон был младше Стайлза на добрых десять лет. И, несмотря на собственные предпочтения, той ночью Стайлз взял на себя ведущую роль, видимо, Шон его именно так и воспринял, как топа и сильного партнера, но он совсем не был таким.

— Хорошо.

— Кира, подай мне вон тот кусочек крабового пирога, — попросил отец, когда Стайлз встал из-за стола.

— Конечно, — ответила она и потянулась к блюду.

Стайлз заметил, что Джерард остался в одиночестве, но его это мало волновало. За Скотта тоже не стоило переживать: он либо вызвал такси и уехал, либо нашел себе кого-то и спускал пар. Но Стайлз устал от этого скучного вечера, поэтому все равно решил пройтись.

По дороге к выходу из шатра Стайлза поймала миссис Мей, одна из двоюродных бабушек Эллисон.

— Проводите меня к дому, молодой человек? — попросила она.

Стайлз тут же согласился.

— Да, мэм. Вашу руку? — предложил он свой локоть, на что пожилая женщина важно кивнула и оперлась на него.

Задний двор Арджентов был довольно большим, как и сам особняк, в котором жила семья Эллисон. Лет пять назад, когда Эллисон еще встречалась со Скоттом, они жили в том же районе, что и Стайлз. Но в последнее время дела Джерарда пошли на подъем, и он купил загородный дом для всей семьи прямо по соседству с Уиттморами. Пускать пыль в глаза было его жизненным кредо.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила миссис Мей.

— Стайлз, мэм.

— Какое глупое имя, — удивилась она, но он не обиделся.

— Глупое имя значится на моем водительском удостоверении, а это прозвище для самых близких, — подмигнул Стайлз ей и услышал довольный смешок.

Оставив пожилую леди в холле, Стайлз предпринял попытку поймать Скотта. Но на первом этаже его найти не удалось, зато на втором Стайлз увидел в ванной Эрику и поспешил уйти. Возвращаясь назад к задней двери, Стайлз заметил на кухне Дерека, который разговаривал по мобильному. Его привлек голос — твердый и властный. Разговор явно был не из приятных и касался бизнеса, смысл ускользал от Стайлза, но вот интонации хорошо читались.

Стайлз ненадолго замер, разглядывая его. Дерек снял пиджак, бросив его на стойку, и развернулся к окну. Так что теперь можно было увидеть потрясающий изгиб его спины под тонкой рубашкой и крепкую задницу, утянутую темной брючной тканью. Дерек высоко поднимал локоть, придерживая телефон, отчего разворот его плеч читался более отчетливо, и Стайлз просто не смог отвести взгляд.

Дерек словно почувствовал, что он смотрит, и обернулся. Стайлз не успел сделать вид, что просто шел мимо. Бежать было поздно, хотя Стайлз знал, что ничего хорошего все равно не услышит.

— Бойд, — грубовато одернул собеседника Дерек. — Я перезвоню.

Стайлз опустил взгляд и вошел на кухню. Дизайнер славно поработал с этой частью дома, столешницы выглядели как чертово произведение искусства.

— Я… — начал Стайлз. — Я искал выход…

Дерек не ответил, просто разглядывал. Вблизи у него оказались на удивление красивые глаза, вокруг которых собралось парочку мимических морщинок, а его брови немного приподнялись, словно озвучивая невысказанный вопрос.

Он был слишком хорош, чтобы оказаться настоящим.

— Я ухожу, — сообщил Стайлз, но, когда развернулся к двери в холл, услышал:

— Стой.

— Я не подслушивал.

— Только смотрел, как там в шатре. Или тебя заинтересовал Джерард? — вкрадчиво спросил Дерек и добавил: — Кстати, тебя бросили, я видел, как твой дружок укатил с какой-то дамочкой.

— Мой дружок? — не понял Стайлз. — Скотт?

Дерек удивился.

— Разве вы не вместе?

— Нет, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Боюсь, мои ласковые объятия не смогли бы его утешить. Скотт — бывший парень Эллисон.

— Айзек рассказывал мне что-то о нем… — Дерек взял со стойки пиджак и натянул его на себя, лишив Стайлза зрелища. И, показалось, Дерек тут же это понял, на секунду ухмыльнувшись.

Но Стайлз не хотел верить, что он читает его взгляды, потому что тогда бы это значило, что Дерек заинтересован. Хотя он казался заинтересованным, или Стайлз вообще ни черта не понимал в этой жизни.

— Так ты Стайлз — сынок шерифа? — спросил он, словно все о нем знал. Что было странно.

— А ты дружок Айзека? Жили в одной комнате и все такое? — подначил Стайлз.

— Верно.

— Не жаль отдавать его Эллисон?

— Вообще-то Айзек всегда был по девушкам, — невозмутимо уточнил Дерек.

— А ты нет?

— Боюсь, что не в том смысле, который ты вкладываешь в этот вопрос.

— И ты знаешь подтекст? — не удержался Стайлз. Этот разговор определенно выходил за все рамки.

Дерек усмехнулся и покачал головой. С минуту они оба молчали.

— Некоторые гости остаются в особняке до завтра, — сообщил Дерек. — У Криса какая-то мегаразвлекательная программа.

— Я живу в городе. Мой джип на стоянке перед домом, и мне ехать всего-то минут двадцать.

Дерек не особенно воспринял его доводы.

— Но ты можешь остаться?

— Да, могу, — согласился Стайлз. — Но не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Жаль.

Дерек принял отказ абсолютно равнодушно, и Стайлзу на секунду даже стало немного обидно. Хотелось увидеть больше отдачи и настоящего желания. Но для Дерека, видимо, это было излишней роскошью. Стайлзу пришлось собраться с силами и заставить себя уйти.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — сказал он напоследок.

— До встречи, Стайлз, — ответил Дерек и запихнул в карман мобильный.

Свадьба № 2

 

Стайлз пришел на свадьбу Уиттморов без пары и оказался за столиком с младшим кузеном Джексона постпубертатного возраста, тетушкой Натали, Молли (трижды разведенной, многодетной матерью) и древней супружеской парой Уинстонов, генеалогическое древо которых в каком-то месте зацепило Уиттморов. Слишком долго находиться в их компании ему не хотелось.

Беседа текла вяло, в основном из-за глухоты Боба Уинстона и манеры Уитни Уинстон перекрикивать для него фразы. Почти все чертовы фразы, сказанные за столом. Тетушка Молли много пила, жаловалась на жизнь и своих отпрысков, а юный кузен облизнул взглядом всех мимо проходящих дам.

Зал был украшен в гавайском стиле — аляповато и в цветах. Напитки подавали в бокалах из кокосовой скорлупы, и это были только слабоалкогольные фруктовые коктейли. На небольшом постаменте в углу зала два толстых островитянина играли на укулеле, а от журчания декоративного фонтана постоянно хотелось пойти отлить. Лидия умела выкрутить яйца, когда особенно этого хотела, но как бы там ни было — по размаху эта свадьба определенно должна был затмить бракосочетание Лейхи месячной давности.

Соврав тетушке Молли, что ему нужно поговорить со старым знакомым, Стайлз сбежал. В баре он обнаружил Скотта с леи на шее, попивающего через крученую трубочку банановый коктейль.

— Это какой-то гавайский ад, — сообщил Стайлз, усаживаясь рядом. — От запаха цветов меня скоро вырвет лаулау.

— Ты это съел? — удивился Скотт.

— Мне пришлось, чтобы не отвечать на глупые вопросы и слушать как Уитни — видишь вон ту леди? — уточнил Стайлз. — Повторяет их.

Скотт чуть не подавился, углядев миссис Уинстон. Она и впрямь производила впечатление в бежевом костюме от Шанель и с высоким шиньоном.

— Приятель, как я тебя понимаю. Лидия определила меня за один стол с Кирой, Эллисон и этим мудаком Хейлом.

— И что же он сделал, чтобы заслужить такой титул? — со смешком поинтересовался Стайлз.

Скотт отставил коктейль.

— Когда Лейхи пошли танцевать, приказал мне не пялиться на Эллисон и оглянуться по сторонам. Как будто я не знаю, ради чего Лидия подсадила меня к Кире.

Иногда Стайлз тоже очень хотел сказать почти то же самое, что и Хейл. Даже зная, что Скотт все равно не послушает. Но странным образом после свадьбы Эллисон Скотту полегчало, хотя это не особенно сказалось на его антипатии к Кире.

— Минутку, — осенило Стайлза. — Хейл пришел на свадьбу один, но оказался за столиком для пар?

— Он приехал с сестрой. Ты не видел ее? Горячая штучка.

— Она носит щетину и имеет неприветливый вид?

— Я могу соврать, если тебя это утешит, — предложил Скотт.

— Черт, — в сердцах ответил Стайлз. — Надо было прийти с кем-нибудь, все равно с кем… взять отца или собаку.

— А может, Шона? — подначил Скотт.

Пару недель назад Стайлз согласился на еще одно свидание, исключительно из жалости. Как и следовало ожидать, поговорить с ним Стайлзу было не о чем, для полицейских баек у него были Пэрриш и отец, а еще раз ложиться в постель с Шоном ему совсем не хотелось.

— О, нет, только не его, — Стайлз стянул пиджак и ослабил галстук.

Дэнни поднялся со своего места и постучал вилкой по тарелке. Звук разнесся по залу, Скотт обернулся, музыка смолкла, и небольшой гул, стоявший в зале, сошел на нет.

Дэнни кивнул самому себе и откашлялся. Это было время тостов, Стайлз даже не знал, что он больше ненавидит в этой части свадеб: наигранные поздравления или вымученные шутки. Наверное, все же второе.

— Прежде чем пожелать новобрачным счастья, — начал Дэнни, — я на правах друга хочу рассказать, как Джексон лишился левого яичка…

Скотт неприлично заржал, привлекая ненужное внимание. Дерек посмотрел в их сторону и, заметив Стайлза, вскинул брови. Словно хотел бросить вызов, Стайлз не понимал правил этой игры, поэтому просто его проигнорировал.

Дэнни продолжил говорить, и Джексон явно был не рад предыстории тоста, но стерпел. Еще бы, они ведь дружили с Дэнни со второго класса. Лидия все время, пока шафер рассказывал и рассказывал эту трагичную бесконечную историю, становилась все краснее и краснее. Стайлз не сомневался, что ее месть будет страшна, страшнее гавайской свадьбы и кокосовых бокалов. И уже сочувствовал Дэнни.

— А я думал, что свадьба Уиттморов будет скучной, — заметил Скотт. — Унылая серая классика, пыль в глаза и нудные длинные разговоры о финансах.

— Определенно, ты был не прав.

Когда Дэнни закончил, никто не хлопал, все быстро опрокинули в себя по глотку, и снова заиграла музыка.

— Кстати, Хейл пялится на тебя, — сообщил Скотт.

Стайлз приказал себе не смотреть.

— Ну, это его проблемы.

— Знаешь, почему он здесь? — Скотт сделал вид, что первопричины такого внимания его не интересуют.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я не понимаю, зачем я здесь, сижу за столом полумертвецов и отщепенцев, Лидия могла бы сжалиться и сразу пристрелить меня.

— Они возвращаются в город. Хейлы. Ты ведь слышал о пожаре в их доме?

— Нет, каком пожаре?

Скотт сделал серьезное лицо.

— Это настоящая легенда у нас в подразделении. Лет пятнадцать назад кто-то забрался в загородный дом Хейлов в лесу и поджег его. К счастью, там никого не было, но они все равно испугались и переехали. А поджигателя так и не поймали.

— Жуткая история, — нахмурился Стайлз.

— Зато теперь Хейл задружился с Уиттморами, так что его даже на свадьбу позвали. Его и горячую штучку.

Стайлз все-таки посмотрел в сторону их столика и заметил сестру Дерека. Мисс-Поджатые-Губы, как он мысленно окрестил ее. Девушка был вполне милой, но намного моложе Дерека и Айзека.

— Хочешь сказать, что теперь у Хейлов такой же пафосный дом, как у Арджентов?

— Наверное. А может, он просрал все свои крутые дела в Городе Ангелов и приехал зализывать раны?

Стайлз снова покосился в их сторону и встретился с прямым взглядом Дерека. Он реально таращился на него, неотрывно и в упор. И почему-то Стайлз сомневался, что Дерек мог принять поражение и смириться с ним.

Слева к ним приплыла мама Лидии с настоящим бокалом в руке, наполненным шампанским. Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови.

— Как дела, мальчики? — спросила она, и Скотт расплылся в своей фирменной улыбке рубахи-парня.

— Так… говорим о том о сем… а как вы, Натали?

Стайлз перевел взгляд на миссис Мартин, затем на Скотта и еще раз на миссис Мартин. И ему не понравилось то, что он увидел.

— Лидия запланировала небольшое развлечение после торжественной части, — сообщила она. — Я помогаю организатору.

— Мы будем танцевать хулу? — встрепенулся Стайлз. — Во мне недостаточно алкоголя, чтобы пережить это…

Скотт рассмеялся, а миссис Мартин нежно заворковала о свадьбе и последних приготовлениях, не отрывая от него взгляда. И ее жесты, завуалированные знаки, которые она подавала, кокетничая, словно девочка, выдавали их с головой. Стайлз отказывался в это поверить, а ведь Дерек сказал, что Скотт «уехал с какой-то дамочкой», не «девушкой». Это был настоящий кошмар.

— Ты не мог! — ткнул его в грудь пальцем Стайлз, как только мама Лидии ушла.

Скотт сделал вид, что тычок его ранил.

— Не мог?

— Ты не трахал маму Лидии?!

— Нет? — Скотт снова взял в рот долбанную трубочку. — Нет, конечно же!

Стайлз застонал.

— Знаешь, что она с тобой сделает за это?

— Догадываюсь, — ответил он. — Но это было всего раз, и Эллисон никогда не узнает.

— Ты придурок, при чем здесь Эллисон? Если Лидия догадается, она оторвет тебе яйца, зафарширует их и подаст на стол вместе с этим гавайским дерьмом!

— Стайлз, — одернул его Скотт. — Не шути над этим. Тем более, давай не будем обсуждать Натали. Она этого не заслужила.

— Ничего не хочу слышать! — капитулировал Стайлз и вскинул руки вверх. — Я пойду за свой столик для неудачников и закажу себе тройную пина-коладу.

Стайлз сполз со стула и быстро развернулся, толкнув чью-то руку. По белой дизайнерской рубашке расползлось розовое пятно, Стайлз интуитивно догадался, кого именно ему удалось подбить уже в тот момент, когда начал поднимать глаза.

Конечно же, это был Дерек Хейл. Каменное выражение его лица ничуть не изменилось за прошедший месяц и, казалось, даже такое досадное происшествие не смогло его сильно поколебать. Но по странному стечению обстоятельств именно эта холодность зацепила Стайлза еще на свадьбе Эллисон.

Скотт хмыкнул, явно злорадствуя, и быстро ушел. А еще друг, называется.

— Черт! Прости, — Дерек не суетился, и Стайлзу пришлось самому взять со стойки салфетки и начать вытирать его грудь от потеков ягодного коктейля. — Вышлешь мне счет за химчистку? Я дам тебе визитку.

Дерек забрал из его рук салфетку и пару раз провел ею по рубашке, но пятно исчезать не собиралось.

— Теперь мне нужно сменить рубашку, — зачем-то сказал он.

— Свою не предлагаю, — пошутил Стайлз и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. Мурашки поползли по спине, Стайлз понял, что Дерек представил его без рубашки. И это было слишком для и так не особенно сильной выдержки Стайлза.

Видимо, у озвученного им предложения еще не истек срок. И если честно, Стайлз и сам иногда думал о Дереке, но ложиться в его постель не собирался. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Тем более после известия о переезде. Ему хватило неудачной интрижки с Шоном, чтобы понять: там, где едят, гадить не стоит.

— Раз уж ты испортил мою рубашку, то просто обязан пройтись со мной, чтобы я смог ее сменить.

— С тобой? К тебе? В твой дом? Зачем?

— Составить компанию? — Дерек был непрошибаем и пер, как танк. — Это займет не больше двадцати минут.

— А если я откажусь?

— А ты откажешься?

Стайлз посмотрел сначала на столик, где сидели Джексон с Лидией, а затем увидел Киру, активно беседующую со Скоттом. Его ожидали только Боб и Уитни Уинстоны, отказываться было бы глупо.

Но еще глупее было думать, что это будет «просто прогулка». Стайлз немного ненавидел себя за то, что сказал «нет».

***

 

Дерек жил недалеко от резиденции Уиттморов, где проходила свадьба. И на удивление его дом не был ни огромным, ни пафосным. Никакой классики, все спроектировано по последнему слову архитектуры. Два этажа, куча свободного пространства и грубоватого декора в стиле хай-тек.

Они пришли пешком, и Дерек, как добродушный хозяин, предложил ему войти.

— Шикарный домик, — похвалил Стайлз.

— Верно, Коре он понравился с первого взгляда.

Дерек пошел на кухню и открыл бар. Стайлз осматривал балки и мебель, не обратив сначала внимания на его действия.

— Хочешь выпить что-нибудь нормальное?

— Минутку, ты же должен переодеться.

— И я это сделаю, как только налью себе и тебе виски.

Так он и сделал, а затем ушел на второй этаж, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. И Стайлз воочию убедился, что волос на груди у него растет не меньше, чем на подбородке. Стоило признать — он повелся.

Но Дерек сдержал слово и появился уже в чистой рубашке, готовый к выходу. Никаких «ты хочешь поиграть, детка?» или грязных намеков на секс. Вообще ничего. А ведь Стайлз знал, что не урод и определенно привлек его внимание. И Дерек мог бы быть порасторопнее…

Опрокинув в себя остатки виски, Стайлз хлопнул стаканом по столу и тряхнул головой, как мокрый пес, прогоняя легкий туман перед глазами.

— Пошли.

Дерек протянул руку и мазнул большим пальцем по его верхней губе и немного над ней.

— Пьешь, как поросенок.

— О, боже! — воскликнул Стайлз, все еще ощущая его пальцы на своих губах.

— Что? — не понял Дерек, отстраняясь.

— Ты сказал «поросенок». Ты действительно так сказал, — Стайлза пробило на вульгарный смех.

Дерек даже немного смутился и покраснел.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, все в норме. Просто не ожидал от тебя такого словечка. Ты весь такой… — Стайлз даже не знал, как это описать.

— Какой?

— Ну, суровый и серьезный, тебе стоит держать марку, — Стайлз все еще не мог стянуть с лица улыбку. — Никаких нежных словечек.

— Я не притворяюсь, — почти с обидой ответил Дерек, на самом деле собираясь уходить.

Стайлз схватил его за ремень и притянул к себе. Казалось бы, более чем понятный намек, но Дерек не стал лезть к нему. Просто смотрел в глаза, немного хмурясь. Стайлз преодолел последние дюймы сам и поцеловал его.

Губы Дерека пахли ягодами и виски — странная смесь. Несколько осторожных касаний, язык Стайлза лизнул его нижнюю губу, заигрывая. Дерек немного повернул вбок голову и ответил. Довольно нежно и неторопливо для такого брутального и вечно занятого парня.

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз спустя минуту, когда им удалось разорвать поцелуй. — Мы действительно должны вернуться. Лидия будет злиться.

Дерек не спорил, и Стайлз понял, что пикироваться и препираться — в принципе не его стиль.

— Что заставило вас с сестрой переехать? — спросил он, когда половина пути до дома Уиттморов уже была пройдена. Казалось, что Дерек не ответит, после их поцелуя он словно был настороже, не зная чего ожидать.

— Мать.

— Слышал, вы когда-то жили здесь.

Дереку явно была неприятна эта тема, но он все равно ответил.

— Верно, но наш дом сгорел.

— А как же бизнес? Не трудно ли будет вести дела из нашего захолустья?

— Это семейный бизнес, которым по большей части управляет мой дядя. Я уже давно мечтал заняться чем-то своим.

— И чем же? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Дизайном.

Стайлз засмеялся, но, когда понял, что Дерек не шутит, заткнулся. Он сам долгое время бился за то, чтобы делать то, что нравится, а не то, за что будут платить баснословные деньги.

— Серьезно?

— Более чем, — прохладно ответил Дерек. — Я неплохо работаю с деревом, и мои модели в Нью-Йорке пользовались спросом. Но потом времени стало катастрофически не хватать. Питер открыл новый филиал в Лос-Анджелесе, и пришлось чем-то пожертвовать.

— Так это заслуженный отпуск?

— Скорее ссылка для Коры, последнее время она стала неконтролируемой. А в большом городе соблазнов слишком много для таких, как она. Но я был не против.

Они как раз подошли к веранде, и Дерек притормозил.

— Спасибо, что так откровенно выложил все карты, несмотря на то, что я испортил твою рубашку, — поблагодарил Стайлз.

— Можешь купить мне новую и завезти. Возможно, завтра? — Дерек созрел для очередного предложения, но Стайлз внезапно понял, что не сможет так.

Просто приехать для того, чтобы потрахаться, а потом вежливо кивать, если они когда-нибудь встретятся. Допустим, в супермаркете или на годовщине свадьбы Эллисон. Дерек действительно ему понравился, не только его поцелуи или сногсшибательная внешность.

С ним было интересно и определенно интригующе, но секс все равно казался плохой идеей.

— Я узнаю у отца твой адрес и вышлю тебе рубашку по почте, — пообещал Стайлз.

Свадьба № 3

 

После скромной церемонии в мэрии на приеме в доме матери Дэнни собралось всего с полдюжины гостей. Оба жениха сияли улыбками, позируя для фотографий в саду, пока миссис Махилани обходила всех с подносом канапе. В доме стояла адская жара, все стремились быстрее покинуть его и занять место за общим столом.

Стайлз чувствовал себя неловко, потому что спал с обоими. С Дэнни еще в школе, а вот с Мейсоном они как-то пересеклись в тесной кабинке туалета в «Джунглях». Малочисленность их городка больно била по выбору партнеров среди меньшинств, вернее меньшинства. В гей-тусовке города все были уже так или иначе знакомы или когда-то состояли в отношениях.

С Мейсоном Дэнни встречался два года, прежде чем они решили все узаконить. И Стайлзу нравилась их пара, но последнее время все равно возникало какое-то неловкое ощущение, особенно в компании. Стайлз все еще был одинок, а друзья вступали в брак один за другим или уже состояли в серьезных отношениях. Которые так или иначе вели к браку.

Разве что Скотт выбивался из общей картины. Но у Скотта была причина, которая его извиняла. После Эллисон его не интересовали серьезные отношения.

— Милый, подержишь поднос? — спросила миссис Махилани, когда раздался звонок в дверь. — Кто-то пришел.

Стайлз кивнул и подхватил ее ношу, остановившись у открытой двери в сад. Эрика помахала ему снаружи и попыталась подозвать к себе.

— Подрабатываешь? — раздался из-за спины знакомый голос.

— Увы, вся моя помощь абсолютно бесплатна.

Дерек пришел не один, а со смуглой красоткой в платье мини и дизайнерских туфлях с невыносимо высокими каблуками. Стайлз не смог удержаться от оценивающего взгляда, в этом наряде дама на добрый дюйм возвышалась над своим кавалером.

— Познакомишь нас? — попросила она. — Я никого здесь не знаю.

— Брейден, это Стайлз. Стайлз — Брейден.

Ее тонкая ладонь скользнула под руку Дерека, словно она хотела заявить на него права.

— Приятно познакомиться, — пропела она.

— Дерек! — поздоровался Джексон, махнув рукой, и тот ответил кивком.

— Канапе? — предложил Стайлз, наклоняя поднос.

— Это масло? — спросила Брейден, с подозрением уставившись на крошечные бутерброды. — Мне нельзя масло.

Стайлз закатил глаза, что не укрылось от Дерека, который на удивление усмехнулся.

— А где Лидия? — переключилась Брейден с одного на другое. — Она же тут будет?

— Она в саду, — ответил Стайлз и пронаблюдал, как Брейден, покачиваясь на высоких каблуках, пошла к двери.

Дерек остался на месте и рассматривал его. Каков подлец.

— Она милая.

— Она модель, — пояснил Дерек.

И Стайлз тут же понял, почему заочно возненавидел ее.

— Надо же, красивая.

Дерек потянулся за канапе, но Стайлз отвел руку назад.

— А вдруг она слижет с твоих губ масло? Ты же не допустишь, чтобы в ее организм попали лишние калории?

— Брейден — жена моего дяди.

Стайлз и сам не знал, почему ощутил от этой новости облегчение. И Дерек это понял, уже откровенно посмеиваясь.

— Почему тебя пригласили? Это маленькая свадьба для своих, — сообщил Стайлз, словно тот мог быть не в курсе.

— Айзек, Дэнни, Джексон и я играем в бейсбол по вторникам. А у тебя какое оправдание?

— Дэнни — мой бывший, — с неохотой ответил Стайлз.

— И позвал тебя, какой смелый парень. Мейсон не против? Или он тоже из твоих бывших?

Стайлза немного разозлило, что он оказался почти прав.

— Собираешь досье?

— Зачем, если можно спросить Лидию? — отбрил Дерек. Видимо, ему удалось втереться в доверие ко всем без исключения друзьям Стайлза.

В комнату вошла миссис Махилани, и пикировку пришлось прекратить. Стайлз решил не тратить зря время и направился к накрытому столу. Фотосессия успешно завершилась, и можно было приступать к закускам. Тем более что выпивка на этой свадьбе была настоящей — никаких коктейлей.

Брейден почти все время стояла в кружке девушек, поэтому, оказавшись вместе с Дереком у шезлонгов, Стайлзу пришлось общаться с ним. По какой-то необъяснимой причине никто даже не пытался разбить их тет-а-тет. Джексон, у бассейна, рассказывал о каком-то важном адвокатском деле, которое вел почти месяц, а Дэнни, Айзек и Мейсон внимательно его слушали. Бретт с Эрикой минут пятнадцать как свалили тискаться в туалете. Стайлз искренне надеялся, что миссис Махилани их не застанет.

— Если я опять тебя приглашу, ты снова меня отошьешь? — спросил Дерек, когда все формальные, вежливые темы для беседы были пройдены.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. К несчастью, несмотря на все причины, почему им нельзя спать друг с другом, Дерек не становился менее привлекательным для него.

— И куда же ты планируешь меня пригласить? В этот раз будет свидание?

— А ты согласишься пойти на свидание? — уточнил Дерек. — Со мной?

Стайлзу захотелось его треснуть чем-то тяжелым. И не один раз.

— Нет.

— И почему же? — поинтересовался он.

— Потому что ты общаешься почти со всеми моими друзьями. Когда у нас ничего не выйдет, кому-то придется уйти из компании, понимаешь? — Стайлз поиграл бровями. — И это буду не я.

— И почему ты так уверен, что ничего не выйдет?

— Без обид. Но ты вспоминаешь обо мне, только когда видишь на какой-то тусовке, разве не так?

— Вообще-то я не привык бегать за парнями, которые говорят мне «нет». Или ты имел в виду что-то другое? — ощутимо разозлился Дерек.

Стайлз понял, что для него это выглядело нелогично, но выпрашивать у Дерека искренний интерес к собственной персоне никогда бы не стал. Не в такой ситуации.

— Думаю, это неважно. Извини, я отойду, нужно отлить.

Стайлз отставил бокал и направился в дом. Хотелось выругаться или пнуть что-нибудь, но для этого явно было не время и не место. Уборная на первом этаже, как и следовало ожидать, была занята — ребята резвились вовсю. Поэтому Стайлз поднялся на второй этаж и быстро обнаружил нужную дверь.

Домик Махилани был маленьким и компактным, что сказывалось на вместительности помещений. Душевая кабина, раковина и унитаз размещались чуть ли не друг на друге. Стайлз закрыл дверь и умылся, а когда уже вытирал лицо полотенцем, услышал за спиной шум.

Это был Дерек, Стайлз увидел его в зеркале.

— Что-то забыл?

— Да, — Дерек развернул Стайлза и припер к раковине, грубо сминая губы. А затем прижал к себе так, что чуть кости не затрещали.

Чужой язык скользнул в рот и похозяйничал там, и Стайлз моментально поплыл, цепляясь за плечи Дерека, отвечая на поцелуй и ощущая бедром крепкий член. Пожирая его рот, Дерек не стеснялся трогать его, лапая задницу, поглаживая по спине и все сильнее напирая. От него пахло дорогим одеколоном и немного духами Брейден — приторными и чуть сладковатыми.

— Ух ты ж, блядь, — простонал Стайлз, запрокидывая голову и выставляя шею. — Ох, блядь, Дерек…

Стайлз чувствовал его губы на своем горле, покалывающее раздражение от щетины и просто мозговыносящее ощущение влажного языка на нежной коже. Стайлз опустил голову и снова нашел его губы, покусывая их и колко целуя. Скорее поддразнивая, чем лаская.

Пока все внезапно не прекратилось. Дерек замер, тяжело дыша, как и Стайлз. Его губы блестели, а кожа вокруг рта Стайлза пылала огнем. Это было настоящим безумием, и Стайлз не знал, что сказать.

— Ты…

— Я хочу тебя, — перебил он. — Подумай об этом.

Дерек отступил, оставляя его в одиночестве. Сбегая. И Стайлз чуть не кинулся вдогонку, потому что за каких-то пять минут завелся до предела. Если бы Дерек захотел, то вполне мог бы разложить его прямо у раковины, у стены, на потолке, да где угодно.

Стайлз чуть не заскулил от неудовлетворенного желания, не осталось сил думать или анализировать — хотелось одного. И Дерек мог ему это дать, если бы Стайлз попросил. И он бы это сделал, если бы не был твердо уверен, что кроме секса Дерека больше ничего не интересует.

Похороны

 

Джерард Арджент умер в пятницу вечером, через три дня после вечеринки у Дэнни. Похороны Крис организовал в понедельник, и на них вызвалось прийти полгорода. Маленькое кладбище Бикон-Хиллз, наверное, давно не переживало такого скопления народа.

Всем хотелось убедиться, что Джерард действительно умер и это не шутка. Потому что за годы начало складываться впечатление, что старший из Арджентов просто-напросто неуязвим. Эллисон сказала, что еще вечером все было как обычно, они поужинали, и дедушка пошел наверх спать, а утром Крис заметил, что он не спустился и заглянул в спальню.

Сердце остановилось. Ему было восемьдесят два.

Стайлз тоже пришел со Скоттом и занял место в толпе. Буквально накануне прошел дождь, в воздухе повис запах влажной травы и летней свежести, которая никак не сочеталась с этим местом, полным сожалений. На открытой местности гулял сильный ветер, срывая с голов местных дам шляпки. Роскошный дубовый гроб от катафалка несли самые уважаемые члены города, среди которых был и отец Стайлза — шериф, его помощник, мэр Харрис, Джастин Уиттмор, Крис, Айзек, Джексон и… Дерек?

Стайлз не ожидал, что его поставят вровень со всеми остальными, хотя он был этого достоин. Черный определенно казался его цветом, потому что в траурном костюме с узким однотонным галстуком и скромными серебряными запонками он выглядел, как чертова модель. Наверное, это были неподходящие мысли для похорон, но это все, о чем Стайлз мог думать, глядя на него.

Дерек не смотрел по сторонам, с каменным выражением лица помогая нести гроб. И Стайлз вспомнил, как на свадьбе Лейхи Дерек разговаривал со стариком, может, они общались до этого?

Джерарда не особенно любили в привычном понимании этого слова, зато уважали и побаивались. К тому же все бесспорно признавали, что он достойный человек и его уход — огромная потеря для города. Деньги, влияние, положение в обществе — все было при нем. Как и высокомерная авторитарность, из-за которой его опасались и старались умаслить.

Стайлз посмотрел на заплаканное лицо Эллисон, застывшей у ямы с Викторией. Та не плакала, но само выражение ее лица выдавало скорбь и сожаление. Церемония прошла как обычно, Крис первым сказал речь над гробом и опустил на крышку длинный белый цветок. За ним вышла Эллисон, Виктория, Айзек, а затем уже потянулись остальные.

Стайлз не стал подходить к Дереку. Потому что после его признания, как и следовало ожидать, ровным счетом ничего не получил. Ни приглашения на ужин, ни звонка, ни единого слова. Если с точки зрения Дерека это можно было счесть за ухаживание, то Стайлз так не считал.

Зато на поминках к нему подошла Кора. На ней было длинное черное платье и маленькая шляпка. Стайлз поразился тому, какая она юная, совсем еще девочка. И понял, почему Дерека приставили приглядывать за ней. Такой вызывающей кокетке легко закружить голову, несмотря на то, что она явно считала себя самой умной.

— Значит… — протянула она, окидывая его взглядом с ног до головы.

Ее припухлые губки разрезала едкая улыбочка.

— Значит? — миролюбиво ответил Стайлз. Скотт как раз пошел выразить соболезнования Эллисон, и они остались наедине.

— Ты и есть тот парень… Стайлз?

Стайлз непонимающе вскинул брови.

— Тот парень? — еще раз переспросил он.

— Ты испортил моему брату рубашку и настроение на свадьбе Уиттморов, — припечатала она.

Стайлз спрятал улыбку за бокалом с виски.

— Неужели это возможно?

— Еще как, — с сожалением ответила Кора. — А еще его бесит, что ты не подходишь к нам, а только смотришь иногда, когда он не видит. Ему это не нравится.

— Если ты не заметила, мы на похоронах. Здесь никто не получает удовольствия от происходящего.

Кора пожала тощим плечиком.

— Я не знала этого дедугана, поэтому мне все равно. Дурацкий город, сонный, как болото, я жду не дождусь, когда смогу уехать.

Кора явно бравировала, но Стайлз почему-то смотрел на это с умилением. Наверное, Дереку было тяжело с ней, учитывая его широкий эмоциональный диапазон. Они были идеальными братом и сестрой, как две горошинки из одного стручка.

— Ходишь в школу?

— Выпускной класс, — демонстративно закатила глаза Кора. — Как меня достало все тут. Допотопная программа, не чета ньюйоркской, а наш учитель экономики просит, чтобы мы называли его «Пирожком».

Стайлз громко рассмеялся, узнав это непередаваемое чувство юмора, годы шли, а Финсток не менялся. На них начали оглядываться, все-таки громкий смех на похоронах не был в почете. Дерек заметил пропажу сестры и теперь шел к ним, хмурясь так, словно желал убить обоих.

Стайлз знал это выражение на его лице, а еще знал, что оно не настоящее. Но Кора все равно решила сбежать и зацепилась за Лидию, которая шла на кухню помочь Виктории.

— О чем вы говорили? — спросил он сходу.

— О тебе, — честно ответил Стайлз. — Ну, и немного о школе. Знаешь, я не думал, что она учится в выпускном классе.

Траурное настроение развеялось, и Стайлзу стало хорошо от того, что Дерек подошел к нему сам. И смотрит совсем не равнодушно или отстранено.

— Ты не позвонил, — заметил Дерек, спустя минуту молчания резко меняя тему. — Почему?

— А мы разве договаривались?

Стайлз сдержал коварную улыбку, заметив недоуменное выражение лица Дерека. «Я тебя хочу» все еще сладко отдавалось в ушах, но это все-таки не совсем то, чего добивался Стайлз.

— Хорошо, — примирительно сказал он. — Я не знал, что должен позвонить.

— Понятно, — раздраженно бросил Дерек и уже хотел уйти, но Стайлз его задержал, перехватив за руку, и потащил в холл. Если бы Дерек не захотел, уволочь его бы не удалось даже силой, но он пошел за ним.

Все собрались в большом зале, в холле было пусто, поэтому Стайлз позволил себе наглость и, притиснув Дерека к стене, поцеловал. Дерек не оттолкнул его, наоборот прижал к себе за грудки и быстро отвечал на каждое, даже мимолетное движение губ. Ласково, почти нежно, как в тот раз, когда они были у него дома.

Приятное тепло разлилось внутри, и Стайлз завелся с полуоборота, но для этого было не место и не время. Не здесь.

— Может, ты все-таки пригласишь меня на свидание? — шепнул тихо он.

Дерек посмотрел сначала ему в глаза, а затем перевел взгляд на рот.

— Я готов сводить тебя на десять свиданий. Я сделаю, как ты скажешь. Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз?

Стайлз растянул губы в широкой, довольной улыбке. Это было именно то, что нужно. Не еще одно предложение разделить постель и не его привычное равнодушие. Дерек определенно был готов приложить усилия. И Стайлзу хотелось провести время с ним, узнать поближе, прежде чем они перейдут на новый уровень отношений. А то, что это произойдет, не вызывало никаких сомнений.

— Ну, тогда ты готов сбежать? Или тебе нужно присмотреть за сестрой?

— Я скажу Джексону, чтобы отвез ее домой, — быстро ответил Дерек. — Думаю, она будет только рада.

Стайлз кивнул на дверь и улыбнулся.

— Тогда я буду ждать тебя на улице.

***

 

У Дерека было строгое черное Камаро. Стерильная чистота внутри машины и такие же дорогие кожаные чехлы, как и само авто.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.

— В центр, я знаю одно кафе, где готовят потрясающие чизбургеры.

Дерек завел машину и искоса взглянул на него. Стайлз с наслаждением ощутил мягкое гудение мотора.

— Любишь сыр? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— И картошку спиральками, моя страсть с юных лет. А ты?

— В детстве мама запрещала нам фастфуд.

— Даже пиццу?

— Особенно пиццу. Она старой школы, поэтому у нас дома всегда была сытная и питательная еда.

Стайлз подумал о своей матери и немного приуныл. Прошло уже больше двадцати лет, но каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, что ее нет и некому было позаботиться о них с отцом, внутри что-то неприятно кололо.

Дерек подметил его настроение и сменил тему. Им обоим следовало встряхнуться после похорон. А мысли о смерти близких людей к этому не располагали. Хотя было в кончине другого живого существа что-то, что подталкивало сблизиться, жить дальше. Не упустить свой шанс на счастье. Вряд ли Джерард когда-либо в своей жизни пасовал.

— Ты понравился Коре, — заметил Дерек. — Это достижение, потому что ей мало кто нравится. С тех пор как мы переехали ты был первым, к кому она подошла сама.

— Она ведь одна из твоих сестер? Сколько их у тебя?

Дерек кивнул.

— Кора — младшая, а откуда ты узнал?

— Кира говорила, что Айзек встречался с твоей сестрой. Лет десять назад Кора была еще слишком маленькой. Не думаю, что у них с Айзеком могло что-то выгореть.

Дерек насупился от одной мысли, что к Коре мог бы подкатить мужчина постарше.

— У меня есть старшая сестра, — сообщил он. — Лора замужем и живет в Пенсильвании.

Стайлз засмеялся.

— Кора и Лора — оригинально, — Дерек не поддержал шутку, и Стайлз моментально раскаялся. — Прости, но это действительно смешно.

— Примерно, как тост Дэнни на свадьбе Джексона.

— Это был шикарный тост! — Стайлз откровенно расхохотался. Но Дерек не стал дуться, хотя Стайлзу определенно нравилось видеть, как он смущается или уходит в себя.

У забегаловки почти никого не было, поэтому Дерек без проблем припарковался. Стайлз перехватил его руку.

— Сиди здесь, я возьму еду на вынос и поедем в другое место, — сказал он. — На мой выбор?

Дерек кивнул. Через пятнадцать минут они уже сидели на пустом школьном стадионе для игры в лакросс и ели фастфуд из промасленных пакетов. Стайлз скинул пиджак и ослабил галстук, последнее время ему слишком часто приходилось носить официальную одежду и это угнетало.

— Играл когда-нибудь в лакросс? — спросил он, запихивая в рот очередную спиральку.

— Пару раз, а ты? — Дерек ел аккуратно, как джентльмен или потомственный аристократ, кусал не больше, чем мог проглотить и тщательно пережевывал.

— Я состоял в команде. Как Скотт, Джексон, Дэнни, Айзек… Это было круто, хотя я почти всегда оказывался в запасных. Зато Лидия часто приходила на трибуны и болела за команду, — Стайлз посмотрел вдаль. — Иногда мы с ней болтали об уроках и ее дополнительных занятиях по физике, а Джексон с поля норовил поцелить мячом мне в голову. Но однажды попал в нее…

Дерек чуть не поперхнулся и схватил стакан колы.

— И что было дальше?

— Дальше? Лидия проехалась по нему, а через пару недель Джексон застукал нас с Дэнни в душе и больше никогда не подначивал. Мы с ним иногда пикируемся, но это не серьезно. И веселит Лидию.

Дерек отставил стакан на скамью.

— Ты совсем не скрываешься?

— А зачем? Мои друзья, мой отец и мой шеф обо всем в курсе. На остальных плевать, мы живем в свободной стране. Ты же видел Дэнни с Мейсоном, такие как я вполне могут вступать в брак, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — А какая у тебя история? Любишь снимать парней на свадьбах?

— Я не так уж часто бываю на свадьбах и пытался снять всего одного парня. Тебя. И то, потому что я видел, как ты смотрел на меня, а потом Лидия сказала… в общем, не важно, что… но ты мне понравился, правда, я еще не знал, что перееду сюда насовсем. Не хотелось упускать шанс.

— Шанс? — пошутил Стайлз, откусывая огромный кусок чизбургера и слизывая кетчуп с губ. — Разве это было похоже на шанс?

— Да, — Дерек снова протянул руку и вытер его губы. — Ты иногда так много болтаешь.

Стайлз дал ему поцеловать себя, потому что и сам очень этого хотел. Картошка упала из рук на перекладину под ногами, но он даже не заметил, полностью развернувшись к Дереку и отвечая. Дыхание перехватывало, но Стайлз просто не мог прекратить.

Ему было мало обычных поцелуев, хотелось перейти к третьей базе. Смутно Стайлз понимал, что поцелуи двух парней рядом со школой не вызовут позитивного отклика, но все равно сжал ладонями лицо Дерека.

— Эй! Эй! Извращенцы! — донеслось с поля. — Билински? Какого черта?

Стайлз, не отрываясь от губ Дерека, улыбнулся, но тот напротив не обрадовался.

— Тренер Финсток, — сказал Стайлз, разворачиваясь и разглядывая пышную, уже порядком припорошенную сединой шевелюру мужчины. Это был Бобби «Пирожок» Финсток собственной персоной.

— Билински, я вызову полицию.

— Мой отец все еще шериф, тренер.

— Ну, тогда просто катитесь отсюда! Сколько тебе лет, Билински? Ведешь себя хуже, чем в школе.

Дерек решил последовать его совету, но Стайлз наоборот спустился с трибуны и подошел к тренеру. С минуту они пикировались как в старые времена, а затем тренер крепко пожал ему руку и пожелал удачи.

— Твоя фамилия Билински? — спросил Дерек, когда они шли к машине.

— Нет, — ответил он и зачем-то добавил: — А Стайлз — не мое имя.

***

 

Стайлз привел Дерека к себе. Он уже давно не жил с отцом, снимая квартиру над посудной лавкой в центре города. Его жилище не было похоже на дом Дерека, но и материальный достаток у них мало совпадал.

Две комнаты — спальня и гостиная, крошечная кухня и объединенный санузел, но было чисто и уютно. Стайлз сам занимался ремонтом и полностью отдекорировал все помещения. Он бросил ключи на тумбу возле входа и закрыл дверь изнутри.

Дерек стоял в проходе, оглядываясь, и сжимал в руках свой пиджак.

— Проходи.

— Я так и не спросил, кем ты работаешь?

— Фриланс, — коротко ответил Стайлз. — Я учился на программиста. Хочешь выпить? Или лучше кофе?

— Нет.

Дерек бросил пиджак на софу и притянул Стайлза к себе. Тот ничего не имел против и нашел его губы. Дерек не нежничал, словно понимал, что теперь Стайлз не пойдет на попятную.

Так оно и было. Стайлз поцеловал его шею, прошелся носом по щеке и принялся расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки.

— Ты так пахнешь, — шепнул он, и Дерек тихо застонал.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, Стайлз…

— Это хорошо. Наверное, — Стайлз потащил его в спальню, на ходу расстегивая уже собственную рубашку. Дерек помог ему и тут же губами начал исследовать его шею, соски, пресс, пока не добрался до брюк.

Дерек расстегнул его ремень и ширинку, стягивая брюки вместе с трусами, и толкнул к кровати.

— Сядь, — приказал он.

И Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови.

— Да неужели? — со смешком спросил он. Дерек хотел сделать ему минет, и это было неожиданно. И странно, но еще больше неожиданно. Стайлз думал, что он в первую очередь будет заботиться о себе. На своем веку ему удалось перевидать немало эгоистичных красавчиков, но Дерек был явно не из их числа. Пусть и выглядел слишком хорошо.

— О, Господи, заткнись, — ответил он.

Дерек все-таки завалил его на кровать и встал на колени. Стайлз был вынужден признать, что увидеть Дерека у своих ног оказалось безумно горячо. Но все связные мысли вылетели у него из головы, когда Дерек наклонился и взял в рот его член.

За пару минут ему удалось заставить Стайлза кричать, что случалось с ним крайне редко. Быть принимающей стороной ему было не впервой, но получать ласку от того, кто это действительно умел, удавалось не так уж часто. Стайлз покрылся испариной и старался хватать пальцами покрывало, а не волосы Дерека, прикусывал тыльную сторону ладони и старался не вести себя как самодовольный ублюдок.

Хотя если бы Дерек намекнул, что его ждет, еще в первую встречу, Стайлз никогда не сказал «нет». Дерек был невыносимо прекрасен и вынимал из него душу мерным скольжением губ и языка по его члену и полным отсутствием рвотного рефлекса. Когда Стайлз уже был готов кончить, он притормозил и пережал член у основания. Дерек нежно поцеловал его живот и бедренную кость, а затем ласково поиграл с яичками.

— Дьявол, — выдохнул Стайлз в потолок.

— Я хочу твою задницу.

Стайлз сел и тут же нацелился на его ширинку. Дерек потянулся, чтобы получить поцелуй, и Стайлз даже не подумал зажиматься, открывая рот и впуская его язык.

— Дерек…

— У тебя есть смазка?

— Сейчас, — Стайлз потянулся, завалившись на бок, и пошарил под матрасом, Дерек забрался на кровать, сбрасывая брюки, и начал целовать его спину, поднимаясь выше. Прикусывая выпирающие косточки позвонков и нежную кожу на шее.

Стайлз даже на секунду замер, каждое касание Дерека заставляло его кровь закипать в венах. Стайлз закинул ему флакон и презерватив, не оборачиваясь. Дерек устроился за ним на боку, поигрывая языком с его мочкой.

— Хочешь так? — спросил он.

Стайлз не мог вытолкнуть из себя ни единого связного слова, поэтому просто кивнул и согнул ногу, выставляя вперед. Дерек погладил его бедро, словно осаживал норовистого жеребенка. Его пальцы пробрались между ягодиц, немного надавили, а затем потерли по кругу.

Стайлз повернул голову и нашел его губы, тихо постанывая.

— Черт, Дерек… трахни меня.

— Ты всегда командуешь снизу? — хрипло спросил он.

— Только, когда знаю, что мне обломится охренительный секс.

Дерек засмеялся, но все-таки завозился, надевая презерватив и смазывая его. Первый толчок был немного болезненным, несмотря на весь его опыт и заботу Дерека. Стайлз глушил стоны в подушке, пока Дерек аккуратно растягивал его под себя.

— Не молчи, — приказал он.

— У тебя большой.

— Я знаю. Прости.

Дерек несколько раз толкнулся, Стайлз глухо отвечал короткими болезненными стонами. И они решили сменить позу. Стайлз перевернулся, поднимаясь на колени, и прогнулся в спине, а Дерек встал над ним. Так стало значительно лучше, Стайлз даже с удивлением ощутил, что Дерек почти сразу нашел простату и длинными медленными толчками все сильнее распалял его. Это было так сладко и приятно, как ему уже давно ни с кем не бывало. Мерно и неторопливо.

Стайлз начал подаваться навстречу и услышал в ответ одобрительные стоны.

— Ты узкий, — хрипло сообщил Дерек, накрывая его собой. Амплитуда движений постепенно стала нарастать, и Стайлз не знал, что хуже: боль или это сквозящее по всему телу тепло, которое размывало всякий контроль над собой.

— Дерек… — заскулил Стайлз, когда стало совсем уже невмоготу.

Дерек, видимо, тоже был близко и еще больше ускорился. Стайлз завел руку и сжал член, помогая себе. Было так хорошо, невыносимо. Дерек словно читал его как открытую книгу. И Стайлз понял, что это не просто секс. Не может быть просто сексом. Он уже почти влюбился в него, упал в эту кроличью яму и летит. Летит и летит. И ему все равно, что там, в конце, твердая земля, о которую он разобьется. Это не важно.

Пришел в себя Стайлз только спустя минуту, ощущая на руках собственное семя и горячую влагу на пояснице. Дерек прижал его собой, но не напирал, перекинув вес на руки. Внутри было пусто.

— Стайлз, ты как? — тихо позвал он.

— В норме.

Дереку видимо этого было более чем достаточно, и он упал сбоку, поглаживая его плечо. Стайлз разогнулся и лег к нему лицом, чувствуя, как остывает кожа и медленно выравнивается дыхание, затягивая его в сон.

— Стайлз… — достал его из полудремы голос Дерека.

— Что? — подслеповато моргнул он.

— Ты сходишь со мной на ужин?

— Сейчас? — удивился Стайлз.

— Когда проснешься.

— Хорошо, — ответил он и закрыл глаза.

Свадьба № 4

 

— Ты пришел на свадьбу с Дереком? — спросил Скотт, поправляя цветок в петлице Бретта.

Впервые будучи шафером, он хотел, чтобы все было идеально. Уже три раза проверял кольца и морально вдохновлял жениха. Стайлз, не находя себе занятия, просто слонялся по комнате, рассматривая нехитрую церковную утварь.

Если трезво признаться самому себе, свадьбы всегда навевали на него ужас, все эти клятвы и «вместе навсегда». Но последнее время Стайлз все чаще подумывал о том, что заявить свои права на другого человека — не так уж плохо. Особенно, если сходишь по нему с ума.

— Вы приехали на одной машине, — напомнил о себе Бретт, и Стайлз понял, что они все еще ждали ответа.

— И что?

Скотт скосил на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Стайлз, кончай морочить нам голову. Ты ушел с ним с похорон Арджента и с тех пор тебя не дозваться. Ты пропустил четыре бейсбольные субботы у меня дома, — обиженно протянул Скотт. — И у тебя странный голос по телефону, когда я звоню к тебе домой.

— А еще ты неприлично опоздал на мальчишник в пятницу, — напомнил Бретт, словно Стайлз мог забыть сборы на этот мальчишник. Дерек пригласил опробовать джакузи у него дома, и Стайлз кончил три раза, прежде чем смог донести ноги на долбанные посиделки за пивом у Скотта.

И пока ему совершенно не хотелось ни с кем это обсуждать, потому что это стало слишком личным для тупых шуточек за выпивкой у телека.

Дерек был не против потусоваться с друзьями, это Стайлз хотел скрыть их отношения ото всех. Им было слишком хорошо вместе. Наедине. Они часто выходили в город, только не туда, где обычно зависала их компания. Стайлз выбирал маленькие ресторанчики, в которых никогда не был (а значит, и другие вряд ли туда забредали), тащил Дерека на пикники в парк, кормить уток, но чаще всего они заказывали еду, брали бутылку вина и уединялись у Стайлза дома.

— Хорошо. Я признаю. Мы с ним встречаемся, — сдался Стайлз. Хотя понимал, что просто «встречаемся» даже в сотой доле не охватит ту паранормальную тягу, которую они испытывали друг к другу.

— Это нам известно, — фыркнул Бретт. — Стайлз, по тебе заметно, когда ты с кем-то трахаешься.

— Нас интересует, насколько это все серьезно, — подхватил Скотт. — Джексон видел вас в ресторане «У Рози».

— Мы иногда едим, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Вместе. Мы живые люди.

— Но больше кувыркаетесь, — съехидничал Скотт.

— Ты имеешь что-то против? Мне посчитать всех, кого ты трахнул за последние два месяца?

— А ты вспомнишь? Ты же пропал почти месяц как!

— Скотт, не доставай меня, — попросил Стайлз.

В комнату заглянул Джексон и улыбнулся, демонстрируя превосходную работу своего дантиста.

— Парни на выход, невеста уже прибыла. Фотограф готов, священник на месте. Что еще? Кстати, Стайлз, — он кинул в него мобильником, который перелетел через всю комнату. — Дерек передал тебе кое-что.

Стайлз поймал его, чуть не распрощавшись со своим чудом техники.

— Зачем так делать? — процедил он, пряча телефон в карман. — Джексон — мудила ты!

— А ты спишь с Хейлом, — поцокал он. — И как не стыдно? Твоя задница сбивает с пути истинного. Еще полугода не прошло, как он переехал… и казался таким натуралом.

— Тебя подвел твой радар, — Стайлз показал ему средний палец, Джексон в ответ только расхохотался и ушел, мягко прикрыв дверь.

Бретт глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Я нервничаю.

— Дотерпи до банкета, а затем ты сможешь утащить Эрику куда-нибудь в тихое местечко. И все станет как обычно, — посоветовал Скотт.

— Иди ты! — отбрил Бретт, и его глаза радостно заблестели. — Я ее люблю.

— Хорошая мысль, ты ее любишь, поэтому перестань нервничать и иди, женись на ней. Хватит уже зажиматься по углам, Эрика достойна большего!

— Да, — в такт своим словам дернул головой Бретт. — Именно так я и сделаю. Я на ней женюсь.

Стайлз вышел вперед и распахнул дверь. Бретт собравшись быстро зашагал по коридору. Скотт не спешил и остался с ним у задней комнаты.

— Стайлз, — позвал он.

— Да? — Стайлз взглянул на него. Скотт смотрел на него с искренним беспокойством и симпатией.

— Он хороший человек?

— Да, — без заминки ответил Стайлз.

— Тогда я рад за тебя, дружище, — Скотт хлопнул его по плечу и потащил вслед за Бреттом.

***

 

Оркестр заиграл «Ты закрутила меня, как пластинку»*, как только закончился вальс новобрачных. На танцпол начали медленно стекаться гости. Стайлз расслабленно сидел за своим столиком и наблюдал.

Эллисон получала искреннее удовольствие от вечеринки, хотя Айзек танцевал как медведь, еле перебирая ногами. Зато Лидия и Джексон показали класс, довольно органично подстраиваясь в ритме друг под друга. Бретт и Эрика обнялись и покачивались в такт музыке.

Стайлз взял бокал и сделал огромный глоток коктейля «Манхэттен». Эта свадьба выбивалась из череды празднеств, которые он уже посетил. У Эллисон во всем преобладала классика и элегантность, Лидия пыталась выпендриться, а вот Эрика с Бреттом просто сходили с ума и, если бы не родители, пошли в мэрию в кроссовках и одежде для занятий скалолазанием.

Их любовь была спонтанной и такой настоящей. Пусть и немного поспешной. Стайлз подумал о том, как быстро Дерек пробрался в его жизнь, и улыбка сама собой расползлась по лицу.

— Скучаешь? — спросил Дерек, подсаживаясь на место Киры. По его лицу сложно было прочесть, о чем он думал.

— Меня сегодня раскусили. Кстати, ты подлил масла в огонь, — ответил Стайлз, разворачиваясь к нему.

Дерек недоуменно вскинул брови.

— О чем ты?

— Мой телефон, ты отдал его Джексону. Это было как официальное объявление.

— У тебя ведь нет никаких тайн, верно? — спокойно спросил Дерек. — Или ты присматриваешь на свадьбе парня, которого можно склеить?

— Кого-то посоветуешь? — совершенно серьезно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек обвел ленивым взглядом зал. Это была игра, и они оба это понимали.

— Дэнни с Мейсоном — заняты, — констатировал он. — Может, кто-то другой? Доблестный помощник шерифа?

— Ревность тебе не идет, — Стайлз сделал еще один крошечный глоток. Даже среди полусотни людей, будучи одетым с ног до головы и рассуждая о посторонних парнях, Стайлз ощущал трепет и желание. Дерек полностью завладел его вниманием, впрочем, как всегда. — Больше никто не привлекает тебя?

Дерек косо посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот протянул руку и положил ее на колено Дерека.

— Знаешь, кое-кто сказал мне, что самый лучший секс можно получить на похоронах или свадьбах. Потому что одно зрелище того, как люди преступают очередной порог, подогревает желание вкусить все прелести земного существования.

— А если я хочу получить не только секс? — поинтересовался Дерек, сонно прищурившись, словно этот разговор почти ничего не значил. — Это ведь только вопрос времени, как скоро все это прекратит быть игрой и станет чем-то…

— Чем? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.

— Я хочу осесть здесь. В этом городе, — твердо проговорил Дерек. — Хочу делать мебель, давать нагоняи Коре и быть с тобой. Я никуда не уйду.

Стайлз убрал руку, но Дерек поймал ее и вернул на место.

— Стайлз… ты ведь понимаешь, к чему идет дело?

— Догадался, когда увидел твою зубную щетку у себя в ванной.

— Какой ты сообразительный, — похвалил Дерек и ласково сжал его ладонь. — Может, тогда прекратишь избегать наших друзей и примешь тот факт, что у нас это надолго?

Стайлз кивнул. И Дерек поднялся из-за стола. На танцплощадке как раз разгоралось настоящее веселье, ребята вели себя как расшалившиеся школьники, а не взрослые состоявшиеся люди. Эллисон помахала им рукой, но ее тут же подхватил Айзек и закружил.

— Никогда не любил свадьбы, — суховато признался Дерек.

— Я тоже, — ответил Стайлз, допивая свой коктейль и тоже поднимаясь с места. — Но я так уж и быть потанцую с тобой.

Дерек улыбнулся.

— Только после тебя, Стайлз.


End file.
